<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Captain’s Daughter by Multi_Fandom7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304180">The Captain’s Daughter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom7/pseuds/Multi_Fandom7'>Multi_Fandom7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Epic (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom7/pseuds/Multi_Fandom7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elowyn is childhood best friend of Nod and daughter of Captain Ronin and Queen Tara. When her mother, the Queen, dies in an ambush her father becomes more protective of his daughter (if that’s even possible). With the Queen’s death the others and her must secure the pod and make sure it blooms. But with Mandrakes evil plan and the sudden appearance of a very small Stomper, things become a little more difficult.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nod x OC, Ronin/Queen Tara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tarzan and Jane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elowyn’s<strong> POV</strong></p><p> </p><p><em>‘No one will notice,’ he said, ‘It’ll be fun,’ he said. </em>These were my thoughts as my best friend, Nod, and I were being chased through the trees of the forest by three very ugly Boggans riding three very big and very fast crows. Why were my friend and I being pursued relentlessly you ask. To put it simply, Boggans and Leafmen aren’t on the best of terms. Their leader, Mandrake, wants to replace this paradise with his own rotting wasteland and become the new ruler. Fortunately, the Queen, my mother, and Leafmen, the green-clad protectors of our home, won’t allow this scheme to happen. While riding their crows and pursuing us, the Boggans were firing their sharp arrows while we were avoiding them. To be honest it was starting to get annoying having to avoid an infected arrow every two seconds.</p><p>    I was on top of my nimble green and slightly pink hummingbird, Dix, diving through the trees and making quick turns along with my adventurous and amazing yet idiotic friend, Nod. Now, don’t get me wrong, Nods been my absolute best friend ever since I can remember, and I love him, but he does have his moments. Like when he says leaving our patrol team will be fun and nothing will happen. For some reason I decided to go along with this idea, but then again Nod and I have always had a hard time staying away from trouble; or as we liked to call it: fun.</p><p>    “Tell me you have a plan!” I yelled over the loud caws and rushing of the wind.</p><p>    “I have a plan!” He stated confidently</p><p>    “Well, what is it?”</p><p>    He hesitated for a beat then responded, “Don’t get shot!”</p><p>    I groaned exasperated, “Fair Enough! Oh, just so you know, if we make it out of this alive, expect a trip to the healer!”</p><p>    He was unfazed by my threat and just chuckled lightly in response. “Then I’d rather deal with these uglies than have to face yo-“ I look over expecting to see my friend’s playful smirk but am met with an empty air space.</p><p>    My eyes widen in worry. I glanced down and saw Nod and his poor bird falling toward the lush green floor of the forest and the hard earth. “Nod!” I cried, diving after him, hoping to catch him before he hit anything. Apparently one of the crows managed to clip Nod’s bird causing both Nod and the bird to plummet through the air.</p><p>    I managed to catch him in time with Dix. “Thanks!” He shakily yelled. I had Dix drop him off on a nearby tree branch.</p><p>    Noticing that one of their targets was now birdless, the Boggans fired one of their arrows aimed directly at Nod. “Go!” I told him. Nod didn’t waste any time and began sprinting across the new tree. Still having my hummingbird, I decided to intercept one of the horrid creatures who were getting a little too close to Nod for my liking.</p><p>     I rammed into them full force. Maybe a little harder than needed, but I had to be sure the rider would go down. I barely managed to knock the Boggan off o their crow, when I heard a sudden yelp. “Wyn!” It was Nod. I could hear the panick in his voice.</p><p>    I turned to him and saw a rotting arrow only inches away from his lean body. “Keep going, and stick to the plan! I’ll be right behind you!” I told him.</p><p>    “What plan?!” He looked at me incredulously.</p><p>    “‘Don’t get shot’, remember?”</p><p>    “Really?!”</p><p>    I didn’t respond, and followed him on Dix as he continued his panicked parkour across the trees. He kept having to leap, flip, and sprint to avoid the Boggans arrows, but I stayed behind him like I said and blocked any deadly objects and crows that got too close.</p><p>    Now, I know what you’re thinking: why don’t I just grab my best friend and hightail it out of there? Well, it’s not as easy as it seems. As quick as my loyal little friend is, he can only take so much. Especially if I have to carry an extra person. But there’s also another reason. Someone is bound to know that Nod and I ditched our group by now, which means that someone is looking for us. If we’re lucky, hopefully my dad, but he’s most likely busy with the ceremony coming up.</p><p>    I was awoken from my thoughts by a sudden and earachingly loud yell, again. I heard a whizzing sound getting closer, and my bird abruptly pulled back. I gasped in surprise and saw a familiar rotting black arrow hit the spot where Dix and I were a moment ago. I looked toward Nod to make sure he was alright after that close call, but discovered he was falling to the ground for the second time. I rolled my eyes in a mixture of annoyance and amusement and proceeded to dive after him once again.</p><p>    Before I could reach him he grabbed onto a light green vine, that was hanging from the tree he just fell off of. As always, staying behind him and watching his back, I observed as he began to lose his grip on the vine and fall. Luckily, he landed on a different tree and quickly recovered. Even though the Boggans were still right behind us and continuing their fire, I couldn’t help the laugh that escaped my lips. “You good?” I smiled, while still blocking and dodging the sharp sticks.</p><p>    Still running with me beside him, he cranes his neck towards me and gave me a cocky yet tired smile. “Never been better.” He replied between breaths.</p><p>    I raised a mocking brow and opened my mouth to answer. “W-“ I cut myself off. I tried to focus amongst all the chaos. Behind the caws of the pitch black birds, the rushing of the wind, and the small roars of the Boggans. Behind it all, I could hear a faint humming sort of sound. Not the sort of musical humming, but the kind a bird or bug would make. It was with that thought I knew what was coming, and a small smile made its way across my face.</p><p>    I saw something green with a mix of pink and white pull up on the other side of Nod. “Need a lift?” A familiar deep voice asked. The smile on my face instantly became bigger, and I chortled. I never grew tired of that voice. I finally looked over and saw one of my favorite people. My father. He was riding his own hummingbird like the other Leafmen he brought who were behind him. He was also wearing his custom Captain’s armor.</p><p>    “What took you so long?” I asked teasingly.</p><p>    My dad looked at me and gave me a warm smile. “Took awhile to find where you two went off to.”</p><p>    Nod was still running, now with two hummingbirds beside him. I could tell he was getting tired by the heavy panting he was displaying. With the arrival of help, Nod seemed irritated though. “We don’t need your help.” He stated stubbornly, answering my dad’s question. I rolled my eyes. We obviously need the help that was offered. Everyone knew it Nod just didn’t want to admit it for some reason. Dix was getting slower by the minute and so was my stubborn friend. Not to mention the Boggans who were still chasing us, and they weren’t showing any signs of stopping.</p><p>    My father simply kept the smirk on his face. “You’re runnin out of branch there, buddy.” He warned Nod.</p><p>    He was right Nod was running out of branch, but the stubborn idiot just kept his same speed. I could hear the flapping of the crows gradually gaining on us. I know my dad did too because of his “lifetime of training” as he liked to call it, yet he wasn’t saying anything. <em>What are you up to, old man? </em>Nod’s panting was getting heavier, yet it still appeared he didn’t want the help we needed. “Still don’t need your help.” He announced confidently.</p><p>    I rolled my eyes for the nth time, but kept my mouth shut. I just wanted to go home at this point. The flapping was getting closer, and before I knew it, something BIG and black swooped in here, grabbed my best friend, and carried him off into the sky. Nod released a panicked cry. My eyes widened with fear for my best friend. “Nod!” I shouted fearfully.</p><p>    “Uuhhh! Help!!” He cried, panick streaming through his voice. <em>So now he wants help.</em> “Help! Help! Help! Help! Help!” The other two Boggans joined the one one that had captured Nod, and flew away with their prize.</p><p>    I looked at my dad pleadingly. Trying to put on my baby face. He looked at me with a tired and annoyed look and sighed. He took off on his bird with me in tow. Now, I’m not sure how much longer I’ll be able to stay airborne with an exhausted bird, but the idiot needs my help and I never liked turning down those in need. Especially my loved ones.</p><p>    My dad ahead of me, we both flew high above the Boggans who now had the crows dangle Nod by his feet in the air. We were right on top of them when I saw my father stand up and jump from his small bird. He landed heavily on an unsuspecting Boggan. I wasn’t surprised by this, knowing that my dad tends to do these kind of stunts when necessary. <em>And he wonders where I get it from.</em> I observe as he backflips off the creature before something else catches my eye.</p><p>    Out of the corner of my eye I saw a crow coming in from behind. I assume it was most likely going to attempt to prevent my dad from stealing back their new hostage. Hoping to prevent this, with my tired bird I flew as fast as I could toward the Boggan and crow. I lost my weapon, a bow and arrow, due to a close call when the chase first started. I only had my prized daggers now, resting at my sides, but I couldn’t lose them and they’re a bit useless in this situation.</p><p>    I did one of the only things I could do to prevent my father and best friend from getting hurt, or worse, in this situation. I was planning on ramming into the crow full force and hopefully my small hummingbird will take it out. This was the plan until I noticed that the Boggan was already pulling back his arrow that was aimed right at my father’s back. <em>Forget this, </em>I thought. <br/>
<br/>
    When Dix was within range, and taking after my father, I stood on my bird and leaped over and onto the the huge crow. I landed with a soft thud onto the winged animal’s feathers and quickly recovered before the Boggan realized what had happened. I immediately got into a fighting stance, exactly like my father had taught me, and drew my silver daggers. Now realizing that they had a visitor, the goblin-like creature growled at me and drew their bow. I spun my daggers a bit and went to strike the Boggan’s torso. They jumped back as much as they could, and I discovered a sharp pointy object aimed directly at my face. Unfazed, I stepped towards them, sweeped their legs, and flipped back just as quickly when they released the arrow. The Boggan was down, but the arrow was shot. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, then before I could blink, another clean wooden arrow intercepted the rotting one, and I was saved. I didn’t bother to see who my savior was. The creature may have been down, but they weren’t dead. As they were getting up, I quickly threw one of my daggers into their abdomen. It made its mark. The Boggan froze for a few moments, then began stumbling around for a bit before they eventually tumbled over the side of their crow and toward their end. I was relieved that was over and that my dad was safe and let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding.</p><p>    My eyes widened, once more, in realization. One of my babies was still sticking out of the Boggan’s stomach. Being the fool I am, without thinking, I immediately moved towards the side of the bird where the creature fell and dived after my weapon. I could hear voices yelling my name, but I didn’t care. I stuck my arms to my sides and went full nosedive in an attempt to fall faster. I could see the dagger’s bright glint still trapped halfway inside the Boggan’s body. The Boggan appeared to be dead already which would make things easier. I was gaining on the lifeless creature, and soon grabbed ahold of it and planted my left hand onto the leather handle. I yanked it out of the corpse and smiled, glad that I had it back with me.</p><p>    Now I had a different problem. I was currently falling about 1,000ft or so in the air and saw no way of escape. <em>I am so dead. </em>I thought,<em> If the fall doesn’t kill me, dad will.</em> I released the corpse and maneuvered into a skydiving position. Once again, something green and pink entered my line of sight. “Need some help?” The rider asked.</p><p>    I looked their way and smiled as much as I could while falling. It was Finn. Second-in-command of the Leafmen army. Other than my dad, Finn was the best and friendliest trainer/mentor I had when I first started not too long ago. “Just a bit.” I admitted. He shifted his hummingbird directly below me, and I soon sat behind him on his bird. “Thanks.” I spoke, grateful for him saving my life twice in the span of five minutes. He nodded in reply and flew us toward my dad who was currently conversing with the brunette who was still hanging by the crow’s claws.</p><p>    I observed their conversation as we waited for them to finish. I caught snippets of their conversation. <em>Uh oh. </em>It sounded like dad was giving him ‘the talk’ again. After Nod’s own father died, my dad has been trying to look out far him. While Nod, of course, had been pushing him away and not accepting any help or advice given. Their conversation was soon over. The Captain finally turned his hummingbird around and began flying toward us and the rest of the Leafmen. I kept my eyes on my dangling best friend who gave me a ‘help me’ look. As much as I wanted to, and believe me I wanted to, there was nothing I could do except send him an apologetic look and a sorry smile as Finn moved his bird to follow our leader back to Moonhaven.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pride Rock 2.0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the loong wait. Some life stuff came up but not to worry. Now, without further ado, I present to you Chapter 2 of The Captain’s Daughter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Elowyn’s </strong> <strong>POV</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>    I was riding with Finn back to Moonhaven, and I couldn’t help but let my thoughts wander back to Nod. I was worried about the brunette. I know he’s gotten out of stickier situations than this, but I was with him during those times and was able to watch his back.</p>
<p>    Trying to distract myself, I gazed down toward the lush green flower of the forest and observed as the Jinn began their day. Some looked up at the flying hummingbirds with curiosity and excitement as we flew past, and others continued on with their daily routine as if they’d seen this a thousand times before. With the ends of my mouth turned upward, I waved at a few as we hovered over a field of beautiful flowers that had just opened. The Jinn waved back excitedly as wide smiles were spread across their faces.</p>
<p>    I soon turned my eyes toward the clear blue river below the hummingbirds. “How mad do you think he is?” I asked the red head in front of me.</p>
<p>    Finn kept his eyes focused on the forest ahead as he guided his bird and gave a deep light hearted chuckle. “You jumped off of a crow thousands of feet in the sky, Elowyn.” He shook his head slightly in amusement.</p>
<p>    I tried to retort his argument, “My daggers-“</p>
<p>    “You scared him half to death.” The second in command cut me off. “I know how much your daggers mean to you, but when Ronin saw you jump he was ready to leap off himself to save you.”</p>
<p>    I sighed quietly and continued to stare off into the calm lazy waters below. “So I’m doomed.” I stated miserably. Finn shortly turned his head toward me and gave me a comforting smile in response.</p>
<p>    It wasn’t long before the river extended into a lake with a huge stone structure, or as I like to call it, pride rock, in the middle of the surrounding waters. It wasn’t long before we landed smoothly upon the hard rock floor and the constant flapping of wings came to a gradual stop. As the few Leafmen standing by waiting for our landing began to help us down, my dad quickly hopped down from his hummingbird and quickly made his way toward the entrance of the stone structure. He didn’t even glance at me while he went forward, which is highly unusual, especially after I jumped toward my death only minutes ago, and I could tell he was pretty upset about it. <em>Great. </em>The rows of guards lined from the entrance of the rock, out, saluted their captain as he walked past.</p>
<p>    More guilt filled my chest as I watched my dad’s figure disappear into the shadows of the doorway. Ever since I was little all I wanted to do was make parents proud, to show them that I could live up to their legacies. Granted, mom was always a little easier than dad in that area, but she’s also easier to go read and more compassionate. When I first started training to be a Leafman (or in my case, Leafwoman) everyone expected some sort of greatness from me because of who my parents are, and they still do. At times, I was accused of being favored because the skills came easy to me, yet it’s actually the opposite. My dad has been hard on me ever since he and Finn started training me when I was eight. Although, I noticed I’m not the only one he’s hard on, which is a bit of a relief. Since my dad has “taken Nod under his wing” or whatever, he’s been a little tough with my friend too. A couple of times, Nod and I will share with each other how we feel like there’s this burden or pressure on us because of our parents. There are even times when Nod is fed up with the whole Leafmen gig and considers quitting, but I calm him down and, thankfully, convince him to stay.</p>
<p>    My mentor’s voice brought me out of my thoughts as he approached me from behind. “Are you alright, El?” I could hear the concern in his smooth voice and turned to face him.</p>
<p>    “Yeah. Just thinking.” I reply.</p>
<p>    Finn slowly walked closer as a warm smile graced his features. “Everything will turn out fine you know. Nod will return safely, and Ronin will calm down quickly.” He reasoned, “He simply needs to discuss the ceremony arrangements with Queen Tara.” Finn was always good at knowing when something was bothering me.</p>
<p>    “Thanks, Finn, but I’m also worried about the ceremony. Something’s going to happen, I can feel it. Mandrake won’t miss a chance to strike at an important event like this.”</p>
<p>    “Ronin believes this too, which is why he is taking every precaution necessary for your mother and the pod’s safety.” Finn reasoned calmly. His words didn’t seem to stop my growing nerves, but I tried to shake it off as simple paranoia.</p>
<p>    Before I could reply to my old mentor, I heard light footsteps quickly approaching Finn and me from behind. Finn’s gaze adjusted above my shoulder as I turned to the newcomer. He seemed to be a regular guard dressed in the traditional green uniform head to toe. His build was lean, and a few strands of his light hair peeked out from underneath his helmet. His face was stoic as he spoke, “Elowyn, the Queen requires to speak with you.” She knows. Dad must have ratted me out in the report.</p>
<p>    I thanked the messenger and returned my focus to Finn. “Looks like my dad isn’t very good at secrets.” I said.</p>
<p>    Finn chuckled once again. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” He began to step back as he stated, “Go, El. I will see you at the ceremony later, and good luck.” I smiled at him and left with the messenger toward the door less entrance of pride rock 2.0.</p>
<p>    The green forest plants moved from the path as I walked into the throne room. <strong>[A/N: idk what it’s actually called] </strong>The messenger who escorted me stood outside as I continued to the walkway. Vines continued to move, and my anxiousness formed as I made my way up the narrow beaten path toward my Queen and Captain. Truth be told, it’s been awhile since I’ve actually seen my mom and have the chance to speak with her. I’ve missed her and our conversations. The training and evaluation periods of joining the Leafmen have eaten almost all of my time up, and Finn, my old mentor, has been having me do last minute recons along the border to check on any recent Boggan activity.</p>
<p>    I heard two faint yet familiar voices ahead where the tall flowers formed a ceiling. A gruff accented voice followed by a kind sweeter one grew louder as I silently moved closer. Now focusing on what they were saying, I was able to make out their playful yet serious conversation. The kind silky voice grew soft and almost endearing as it continued, “Don’t you have feelings, Ronin?” It teased playfully. My curious it’s got the better of me, and I immediately stopped my quiet footsteps and listened in the dark. I mean, come on, how often does someone have the opportunity to hear a private conversation between the Queen and Captain, especially when the two have an intimate history as you can tell by my existence.</p>
<p>    “Yes. I feel this is a bad idea.” My dad urged, “The Boggans have never been this aggressive.”</p>
<p>    My eyebrows rose a bit when my dad made a grunting sound. “I’m not completely helpless, you know.” My mom’s voice returned. Dad must have brought up security arrangements, and mom isn’t taking to them.</p>
<p>    “I am aware.” He replied slowly, “But you’re the life of the forest. Looking after you is my duty.”</p>
<p>    “Is that the only reason you do it?” The Queen smirked.</p>
<p>    “Isn’t that reason enough?” Ronin asked intimately.</p>
<p>    “If that’s the only reason there is.” My mom retorted lowly.</p>
<p>    “Your Majesty.”</p>
<p>    “Yes?” She asked slowly.</p>
<p>    “Um, not ticklish.”</p>
<p>    “Oh ho,” Queen Tara laughed, “You used to be!” There was a small pause before she continued, “Very well, I understand your concern, but this is the one day in a hundred years I can choose an heir. If I don’t do this today, there won’t be a future to protect.”</p>
<p>    For some reason, there was a long pause, and my parents conversation had stopped. “Elowyn, you can come out now.” I froze. It was my father. <em>Of course. </em>The only words ringing in my mind were Dead and Busted. He probably noticed me when I took my first step through the doorway. I sighed quietly and slowly continued my way up the main path toward the front of the room. I tried to maintain a serious expression as I marched toward the stern figures of my parents. My mother stood in the middle at the end, and my father was off to the side with his helmet in hand.</p>
<p>    I arrived in moments and removed my green helmet and put it under my left arm as I kneeled in front of my Queen. “What is it with you and Ronin with all the kneeling?” I hear my mother sigh playfully above me. I took this as a ‘get up’ and rose from my position and observed my mother’s figure. Her kind light smile gently graced her beautiful dark features as always, and she didn’t appear to show any signs of being upset. I didn’t dare look at my father right now, in fear of the calculating gaze I could feel coming from him.</p>
<p>    Maintaining my serious facade, I asked my mom, “You requested to speak with me, Your Majesty.” I gotta admit, it’s been weird calling my mom anything Queen related recently, but now that I’ve joined the guard there are times when things must be strictly professional.</p>
<p>    My mom’s warm dark brown eyes studied me for a moment. “El, it’s ok.” She lightly reassured. At that, my facade dropped, and the tenseness left. My parents have known that being professional with them has been difficult, and how I’m pushing myself in the guard.</p>
<p>    I sighed in relief and reached forward to hug her. “It’s so good to see you again, Mom.” I voiced.</p>
<p>    She returned my embrace. “Oh, El. It’s good to see you too.” We stood there for a few moments embracing and happy to see the other again.</p>
<p>    My father coughed awkward, and we released each other. I turned toward him as he began, “Well then, now that we’ve got that out of the way,” He started, “Elowyn, your mother and I have decided that you will be her personal guard during the ceremony.” A rare small smile was seen across his face as he spoke.</p>
<p>    Confusion and excitement filled me as I received the news. “Wait, what?” So this isn’t-“ My dad gave me a sharp look, and I quickly closed my mouth. <em>So mom doesn’t know. Well that’s a relief.</em> My mom looked between my father and me with a questioning gaze but didn’t say anything.</p>
<p>    Dad stepped closer toward mom and me while he explained the plan. “Here’s the plan: when the ceremony begins, your mother will step from her transport onto the lake. The other Leafmen and I will stay close around the perimeter, watching for any signs of Mandrake or his Boggans, but you will stay right next to the Queen the entire time. Where she goes, you go.”</p>
<p>    “But won’t the Boggans notice my presence, and the raise in security? And why me? Why not you or Finn or Sandy?” I questioned. “I’m still a rookie.” My parents faces both grew softer as I spoke.</p>
<p>    “El, we chose you because we know what you’re capable of and how hard you’ve worked for this. Besides, you’re my daughter, and there’s no one I trust more than you to protect me at that time.” My mom said softly. </p>
<p>    “She’s right.” Dad piped in, “You’ve only just joined a few months ago, yet, other than myself, you’re among some of the most skilled and best I’ve ever seen.” Pride filled his voice as he spoke. “As for the plan, use the forest’s life energy to your advantage and hide amongst the water lilies and follow your mother. If anything happens, you will be the closest and will be able to protect her and acquire a quick means of escape until reinforcements arrive.”</p>
<p>    I should probably explain what he meant by ‘use the forest’s life energy’. Well, like my mom, I have a unique connection with the forest. Now, I don’t have the whole ‘plant bending’ schtick like the Queen, but since I was conceived during her reign I inherited some powers and can connect with the life energy and talk to the forest.</p>
<p>    I nodded in understanding. “Seems simple enough.” I muttered. “But what if Mandrake goes for her directly?”</p>
<p>    “He wouldn’t do that.” My dad shook his head. “He’s more likely to use a more stealthy approach and try to ambush us.”</p>
<p>    “I’m right here, you know.” My mom’s playful tone interjected, “And I thought this was my life you’re supposed to be protecting, so shouldn’t I be involved?”</p>
<p>    Ronin’s and I attention turned toward the Queen who now had a sassy demeanor. “You are.” I smiled.</p>
<p>    You’re the Queen, and therefore, our top priority.” My dad finished.</p>
<p>    My mom simply raised an eyebrow and never let her smirk drip. “All right. Well, I trust you both with my life and the future of this forest, and I believe that everything will go smoothly. As much as I wish I don’t have to leave you two, I need to prepare for the ceremony.” The Queen began walking down the path leading to the exit. “El.” She called.</p>
<p>    I quickly turned my dark brown orbs in her direction. “Yeah, mom?”</p>
<p>    Her smile turned into something kinder and more intimate as she replied, “I’m proud of you.” Sheer happiness filled me as my nerves and paranoia left for the moment. A toothy smile crawled onto my face. Mom didn’t give me a chance to respond before she walked out of the plant filled room.</p>
<p>    I controlled my happiness enough and turned my lean body back towards my father. His face was stoic as he stood there observing me. It was getting a little too awkward for me. “Do you need me for anything else, dad?” I inquired for dismissal.</p>
<p>    He sighed, “El, about earlier....”</p>
<p>    I let out a quiet breath I had been holding. “I knew it.” I muttered miserably.</p>
<p>    “I didn’t mention this to your mother because I didn’t want her to worry with everything happening already, but you can’t just start jumping off of crows thousands of feet in the air.” He scolded. I could tell he was trying to keep his voice down to prevent this from becoming a yelling match. Let’s just say that two very stubborn people yelling at the top of their lungs does not end well, and we’re glad Finn was usually nearby to help calm us down.</p>
<p>    I could feel my frustration swelling again and took a breath before continuing. “One, it was more like hundreds of feet,” my dad’s scowl deepened. “And two, the stupid Boggan took one of my daggers with him when he fell. I couldn’t just watch it disappear into the forest.”</p>
<p>    “And I couldn’t watch you jump to your death.” He lowly exclaimed. “You had no plan, El. If Finn wasn’t there in time-“ His voice was getting higher with every sentence, and my frustration began to grow.</p>
<p>    “But Finn was there. Look at me. I’m fine!”</p>
<p>    “But if Finn wasn’t there...” He took a breath. “Why couldn’t you just let it fall, search later. Or at least wait for help.”</p>
<p>    “That’s the thing, dad. I couldn’t wait, and I couldn’t lose it.”</p>
<p>    “It’s just a weapon, El.” He emphasized. “You can always pick up another the other is done.”</p>
<p>    “Bu-“</p>
<p>    “You’re not a weapon, El. I can’t pick up another daughter, and I very well don’t want to. I can’t lose you to pulling some ridiculous stunt.”</p>
<p>    “Ok, you can’t really talk about my stunts when you’ve pulled some of your own.”</p>
<p>    “This-“</p>
<p>    “I’m right here, dad. Nothing happened. Not while I can help it.”</p>
<p>    It felt like an hour had past as I held a breath in wait of his response. “Alright, but why?” He questioned.</p>
<p>    “Because,” I started, “the daggers aren’t just some other weapon. When you gave them to me you told me, ‘This weapon is your life, try not to lose it.’”</p>
<p>    We stared at each other intently, as if we were having a mental battle. Dad eventually sighed, frustrated. “Sometimes I wish you weren’t so much like your mother.”</p>
<p>    I let out a light laugh. “She says I get it from you.” I smiled.</p>
<p>    He gave me a quizzical gaze. “I don’t see why.” I raised my eyebrow questionably at his statement.</p>
<p>    “Alright, that’s enough dilly dallying for you. You need to prepare for your post.” Dad ordered with a hint of a smile.</p>
<p>    My dark brown eyes moved toward his direction. My helmet still in my arms, I saluted my CO, “Yes, sir.” I smiled as I relaxed from my salute and sent my dad a farewell look before returning to the doorway covered by large ferns.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey Guys! I hope you like it so far. If you have any criticism or anything you want in the plot, just let me know and I’ll try to make it work. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>